


свечи, консервы, картины

by Beckett



Series: Дауд/Гаррет [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, they kinda use gasoline instead of whale oil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Радшорская романтика.





	свечи, консервы, картины

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Thief 2018.

Пробираться мимо выставленных патрулей было даже не искусством — скорее, развлечением. Держаться в тени, лезть по узким карнизам, а потом — в окно, которое кое-кто как обычно оставил открытым. Свежий воздух, конечно же, и никакого представления о безопасности. Ну, тем лучше для него.

Впрочем, сегодня Гарретта влекли несколько иные соображения, нежели желание что-нибудь стащить.

Он осмотрелся по сторонам и быстро перелез через подоконник. Дауд лежал на кровати, спокойный и расслабленный, и смотрел прямо на него. Одна рука замерла под подушкой — сжимая пистолет, не иначе; ничего другого, впрочем, Гарретт и не ждал. Опять ему угрожают вместо приветствия... А ведь он даже не вооруженным пришел — нож и дубинка не в счет, не говоря уже о “кошке”. Кто же в наши дни выходит из дома без “кошки”?

— Держи руки так, чтобы я их видел, — проговорил Дауд совершенно не сонно, — и опусти шарф. Медленно.

— И ты здравствуй, и я скучал, — пробурчал Гарретт, но послушался. Шарф действительно закрывал лицо до самых глаз, а в Дануолле хватало желающих влезть к Дауду в окно... с любыми целями.

Ходили слухи, что у него тут самая богатая коллекция оккультных предметов на Островах — от рун и амулетов до ножа, которым убили местного бога; несколько раз Гарретта даже пытались нанять, но он отклонял предложения. Он лучше прочих знал, что это просто байки. У Дауда даже святилища не было, что уж говорить про все остальное.

Дауд, словно услышав его мысли, рывком сел, вытащив руку из-под подушки (к удовольствию Гарретта, без пистолета), и скрестил ноги.

— Значит, не ошибся, — проговорил он странно довольно. — Так и думал, что ты зайдешь.

— Мы договаривались о встрече, — напомнил Гарретт.

— Через два дня. А ты всегда любил приходить неожиданно.

— Ты меня знаешь, — Гарретт развел руками.

Дауд усмехнулся. При этом его глаза приняли странное, почти хищное выражение; Гарретт слышал, такой взгляд называют “волчьим”, но сам он, городской житель, волков никогда не видел. Разве что в зоопарке, в далеком детстве, но это не считается.

— Что ты хотел мне сказать?

Вместо ответа Гарретт бросил на кровать тубус, висевший у него на плече.

— Слышал, ты это искал, — проговорил он, глядя, как Дауд недоуменно крутит тубус в руках. — От тебя, между прочим, же и слышал. Пришел вот поговорить об оплате.

Дауд открыл наконец крышку и вытряхнул на кровать свернутую трубкой картину.

— И зачем мне… — начал было он, разворачивая холст, и вдруг замолчал. Гарретт знал, что он там видит — собственное лицо на десять лет моложе, безразличное и скучающее. — Где ты его нашел?

— В доме Бантинга, — Гарретт пожал плечами с притворно безразличным видом. — Должен сказать, для торговца антиквариатом он на редкость беспечен… Прямо проходной двор, а не дом. А ты так и не рассказал, как Соколов написал эту картину.

— И не расскажу, — буркнул Дауд, но тут же напрягся: — Или это — твоя цена?

Гарретт махнул рукой:

— Расслабься, это просто любопытство. Расскажешь, если захочешь. А что до цены…

Не слишком смущаясь, он опустился на кровать рядом с Даудом, привалился к нему плечом — и тот отмер, чуть подался навстречу. Действительно, что ли, думал, что Гарретту есть дело до его секретов? Все-таки давно они не виделись, если Дауд всерьез решил, что его сейчас будут шантажировать.

— Совести у тебя нет, — проворчал Дауд уже спокойней. — И не было никогда.

— А ты сомневался?

— Да вот начал было, — Дауд хмыкнул и чуть шевельнулся — не то попытка, не то предложение обнять Гарретта за плечи.

Гарретт кивнул, неловко поднырнул под чужую руку, ткнулся лбом Дауду в шею. Тепло. От Дауда пахло кофе, кожей, металлом и почему-то травами — тот еще коктейль, но Гарретт привык… еще тогда привык, в Городе. Когда они только познакомились.

— Ужин, — сказал он неожиданно для самого себя и, кажется, застал Дауда врасплох.

— Что, прости?

— Мы с тобой сколько знакомы? Пять лет, больше?

— Восемь, — поправил Дауд все еще растерянно — насколько Гарретт мог понять его интонации. Голос Дауда не слишком отличался от его лица — не слишком выразительный и очень альтернативно приятный; Гарретту нравилось и то, и другое.

— И ты ни разу не пригласил меня поужинать.

— Да вот все никак случая не было.

— Все работа, работа?

— Именно, — Дауд рассмеялся, и Гарретт вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он слишком редко слышал этот звук, чтобы позволить себе его забыть — похоже на шорох гравия по наждачной бумаге (правда, вот это Гарретт не слышал вообще никогда).

— Ну, вот он я, — Гарретт пожал плечами. — Вот он ты. Работы пока вроде не видно.

— Романтики тоже.

— Ну хоть свечи-то у тебя есть? Зажги парочку, и будем считать, что мы в расчете.

Со вздохом Дауд потянулся и ловко свернул картину, сунул ее обратно в тубус. Татуировка на тыльной стороне его ладони вспыхнула мертвенно-синим, и Гарретт поспешно отвел взгляд. Он не любил, когда Дауд так делал, и еще меньше любил незнакомых китобоев, врывающихся в его личную жизнь с полного одобрения (или по приказу) мастера; впрочем, об этом он решил напомнить позже. Когда они снова останутся одни.

Возникший перед кроватью китобой, кажется, собирался спать — ни формы, ни маски, темные волосы свободно лежат на плечах. Этого Гарретт знал — видел в Городе пару раз года полтора назад, попросил передать Дауду привет, а имени не спросил; какая, впрочем, разница.

— Мастер, — китобой поклонился, прижав к груди кулак. Смотрел он только на Дауда — недоуменно, но вежливо; никакого скрытого “зачем вы подняли меня с постели почти в полночь?”.

— Сожги это, — Дауд кинул ему тубус, и китобой поймал его одной рукой, едва выпрямившись. — И принеси нам две банки пратчеттовских консервов и свечи.

— Будет исполнено, — китобой поклонился снова и, к удивлению Гарретта, не исчез, а спокойно вышел в окно — будто это дверь или он умеет ходить по воздуху. Впрочем, честно? Гарретт бы не удивился.

— Консервы? — уточнил он со смешком.

Дауд пожал плечами:

— Китобойский рацион. Не отправлять же сейчас их в город…

— Им было бы полезно, — поддразнил его Гарретт. — Совсем обленились. Я мог бы даже не прятаться — все равно не заметили бы.

— На то ты и мастер-вор, чтобы тебя не замечали, — Дауд поцеловал его в макушку. На улице что-то вспыхнуло — кажется, незнакомый китобой полил тубус бензином, прежде чем сжигать.

— И то правда, — Гарретт довольно вздохнул и закрыл глаза. — Мммм… сделай так еще раз.

С улицы пахло гарью и бензином. Консервы оказались холодными: китобой то ли не догадался, то ли поленился их разогреть. Впрочем, вряд ли это сильно повлияло бы на их вкус... Зато свечи горели ярко.

Гарретт отставил банку с недоеденными консервами в сторону и зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Ты еще усни, — Дауд фыркнул и обнял его свободной рукой за плечи.

— А ты против? — Гарретт потерся об него исполосованной шрамами щекой.

— Совершенно не против. Если у тебя ничего другого не запланировано на сегодня…

— До утра я совершенно свободен, — заверил его Гарретт. — Подвинься тогда, что ли.


End file.
